Roleplay Portal/Harry Potter/Alex and Nicki's HP Exploration
IMPROV #1 (started 7/2/2016) Gina was sitting on one of the many leather armchairs in the Slytherin commons, chewing on the end of her self-inking quill. On her knees was a piece of parchment, blank. She had tried several opening lines to her letter, but none of them worked well enough for this sort of ordeal. Now her wand was behind her ear and she was tempted to use it to transfigure the parchment into one thing or the other and be done with it. The common room was relatively empty for a Sunday evening; the sixth years were throwing a party in one of the spare classrooms, headmistress McGonagall having somehow approved such a thing, but Gina had better things to do. Namely, writing this letter to her aunt Trista in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to ask if they still ran that internship program -- she knew perfectly well that they did, of course, but aunt Trista wasn't too fond of people who knew too much. The seventh year sighed, reaching a hand out to play with a stray strand of hair, still not sure what to write. Hayden walked through the common room with a bunch of his paperwork. He had to redo his essay on Vanishing Charms and check up on the solutions he proposed during Muggle Studies. It really was interesting how they could make something so efficent out of nothing, but that was human nature. Man worked with the tools he had. He glanced around the common room, relieved that most of his fellow peers seemed to have disappeared for the night. "Hmm, I'll get a glass of water and hydrate myself. Then I can work on the essay and tinker around with that toaster. I won't use a fork this time, that didn't end well...." The sixth-year muttered to himself, before tripping up on air, which caused his paperwork to go everywhere. He looked up to see a girl sat there, and blushed. Classic Hayden. ''Avoiding eye contact, he whipped out his wand and used a summoning charm to try and gather them up She looked up from the blank parchment at the sound of paper scattering across the floor. Observing the boy pick up his possesions, Gina tried her best not to laugh. Really, sometimes she wondered the sorting hat's reasoning. Surely, a person who still talked to himself, at loud, in a public setting, couldn't belong in the house of ''those cunning folk. Despite her less than friendly thought process, Gina stood up and moved toward her clumsy housemate. She silently summoned a few pieces of parchment that landed under a desk and offered them to the boy. "Careful," she said with a small smile. "Did you trip?" "Tripping implies that there was something to fall over." He shrugged his shoulders and took the pieces of parchment, his eyes darting around before he glanced up at her. "Um, thanks. We can keep this between you and me, right?" Hayden chuckled awkwardly and started to fold the pieces of parchment and put them into his satchel. "Haven't I seen you in some of my classes? I'm sixth-year but I do advanced arithmancy and a couple of other classes... correct me if I'm wrong..." Her nod was accompanied by a slight chuckle. "Of course. My lips are sealed," she assured him, her smile turning into an amused smirk. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you during arithmancy, yeah. Not sure if I caught your name, though." Gina took a few steps back, set on returning to her previous place on the couch. As if it was the most natural thing to do, she gathered her hair, dark auburn and placated with horrible, humidity induces frizz, in a bun, which she secured with her rosewood wand. "I'm Gina Conti," she said as an afterthought, glancing back at the awkward boy. Category:Active Harry Potter Roleplays